Widow
by MidnightFire14
Summary: This story is based off the 2006 movie...and here it is...the story of a girl's struggle...and the help of a masked stranger
1. Change

"I'm not scared of you."

Those were my last words. I had spoken them right after I had been injected with some form of toxin. It was their last effort. But maybe I should back up a little. Let you know why I was cornered by cops and lethally injected.

My name is Widow…Okay my real name is Willow but Widow became more suitable. I was born in London. November 2nd if I remember correctly. I was eight when they took my family. They had taken everyone. And that's the way it stayed. Until I was thirteen at least. Then he changed my life forever.


	2. About

But before we get there, you need to know more about me. I'm pale. Like sickly pale. I have black hair past my shoulders. My eyes are red, due to a chemical accident when I was three. My older sister knocked something onto me. I had parents, an older brother and sister, and two in-laws. And I've been hiding in the shadows for quite some time. My likes are irrelevant and so are my dislikes except for one. I hate our government. To me it seems to be a dictatorship than anything. But I can't say anything. You speak against the government, you get taken. You're black, you get taken. You're gay and you have a nice party with wine and cake. I'm kidding. You get taken. And if you're taken, you're as well as dead.


	3. Getaway

I walked down the street, not another soul in sight. My black, knee high boots were silent against the pavement. If anyone was around, they'd think I was a strange sight. I wore all black so I could hide in the shadows. I had on a black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves that went up above my elbows, and a black skirt over black leggings. In my hand was a dark brown bag. All it contained was an apple. I turned into an alley. I took a bite of the crisp apple. It tasted sour and bitter, as if it had been dipped in lemon juice. I threw the apple further down the alley. I heard it splatter again the ground, it only making a faint squishing noise. I slid my back down the wall, sitting on the ground, only slightly avoiding the light. I heard footsteps on the street. They got louder. I saw a shadow in the street, getting larger as they got closer. I scooted further into the dark alley. I was, then, blinded by a light, a street light that had turned on, exposing me in the light. I got up and ran down the alley, turning the corner. Lights turned on right before I got by them. 'No…No, no, no.' I thought. I ran as fast as I could. I saw a figure at the end of the alleyway. I stopped. They started walking toward me, soon joined by another figure. I backed up a few steps before turning and running, only to stop at the sight of another figure. I looked back and forth. I grabbed a brick of the wall and started climbing, slowly going further up. One of the men grabbed my boot. I screamed. "Let me go!" I yelled. Another man grabbed my other boot. They dragged me down, slamming me against the cold ground. "Well look what we have here." one of the men said. "A girl out after curfew." "Fun." another man said. I looked past the man's feet to the clear alley. I kicked his shin with all my might, hearing a cracking sound. He yelped in pain. I got up and ran. "Hey!" one of the men yelled. I heard their footsteps as they ran after me. I ran down the street. I jumped onto a sewer gate and fell into the sewer. I listened for their footsteps to pass over. I smiled as they did. I walked down the sewer lines. 'Well that was one hell of a getaway.'


	4. Safety

I climbed out of the sewer, coming into the darkest part of the town. I looked around before deciding to settle against the wall of an abandoned building. I hugged my knees. I looked at the palms of my hands, looking at the slight scrapes I had obtained from my fall. They barely broke the skin, only making my hands red. I took off my wet boots. 'Thank god they are air-tight.' I thought. I wiped the sludge off of my boots. It stung against my scrapes, but I shrugged it off. I shoved my boots back on my feet. I hugged my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "And what do you think you're doing here?" someone asked. I opened my eyes to see a man standing in front of me. He was pale, but tanner than me, he had long black hair that went down to his chin, and he wore all black, leather pants, black long sleeved shirt, and a black vest. He had about the same boots as me. "I think I'm resting. I also think that anything else is none of your business." I said. "Listen you little brat, you better watch your mouth." he said. "Or what?" I asked, standing up. He punched me, splitting my lip against my teeth. I looked at him and wiped the blood from my mouth. He stepped closer to me. "Wanna try me again?" he asked. I stared at him. I tried to punch his stomach, but he caught my wrist and bent my arm behind my back. He slammed me against the wall. I could feel blood trickle down my head. "Wait until I give you up. I'll probably get a reward." he said. He got closer, pressing my arm closer, making it hurt more. He suddenly froze and let go. He stumbled back a little. I turned and looked at him. He had a dagger in his chest, blood flowing from around it. He fell to the ground. 'What?' I thought. I looked to my right, seeing a figure in the light. The figure walked toward me, a street light by me turning on. He was dressed in all black but had a mask on. He had long-ish black hair, a black hat, black gloves, a black cape, black pants, black shoes, a black shirt, and a gray-ish/black vest. "Who are you?" I asked. "To make it simple, a friend." he said. "A friend?" I asked. "Then what is your name?" "You can call me V, for it is the title I go by, my real name long forgotten and unimportant." he said. "V…Why did you save me?" I asked. "Why save a lost, young , insignificant soul like me?" "Lost, yes. Young, yes. Insignificant, however, you are not. You have no fear of the world you live in. No real big fear. You run. Fear for your life. Fear of being captured." he said. "And that is rare. You are a rare soul indeed." I looked at him. "I do wish that we could speak somewhere that is less public." he said, holding out his hand. I looked around before taking his hand. "Okay." I said. We started walking but I soon stopped. "Is it safe?" I asked. He looked at me. "As safe as you can be." he said.


	5. Let Me

I had fallen asleep as we walked. He had picked me up and carried me the rest of the way, apparently. I woke up in a bed with red-ish sheets. I sat up, noticing that I was wearing a black t-shirt that was way too large for me. My clothes were folded and put in a chair in the middle of the room. I got up and walked out into a much larger room, filled with all kinds of items and there was a piano in the middle of the room. I felt slightly naked without my full black outfit. I shivered and hugged myself, walking closer to the middle of the room. I brushed my fingers on the piano. I pulled out the bench and sat on it, sliding the key cover up. I lightly touched the keys. I started playing the Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture. I closed my eyes as I played. "Wonderful." a voice said, making me jumped and accidentally slam my fingers on the keys. I looked over to see V. "Oh…hi…I hope you don't mind…" I said, nervous and breathing slightly fast and hard. "Of course not. Where did you learn to play?" he asked. I looked back at the keys and smiled slightly, touching them. "My mother taught me…She loved music." I said. "I see." he said. "And your father?" "He didn't teach me anything. Just how to be free-minded. And some school work." I said. "But that's a very valuable lesson. That's why you are the way you are now." he said. "Yeah…" I said, sliding the cover back down. "What happened to your family?" he asked. "Why were you on the street?" "They took my parents for speaking against the government. Then I lived with my siblings. But they took my sister when they took my brother-in-law. He was black. She fought against them and was taken too. And then they took my brother and my other brother-in-law because they were gay. I hid each time. And I was good at it." I said. "But this time they finally caught on. Those lights were new. They knew where I hid. They knew I was vulnerable in the light. I had gotten my look and my plan from being able to hide in the shadows. They took it away and boom, they had me. Luckily I could still run. And kick." I got up and looked at him. "And I had my escape plan." "The sewer. Disappearing in the middle of the street. Making them think they you had gotten ahead." he said. "Very smart." I smiled. My stomach growled. "I'm guessing you are hungry." he said. "Yeah. I guess I am. I haven't eaten anything in two days. Except for a bite of a bitter, rotten apple." I said. He led me to a kitchen/dining room. On the table was a plate with a stack of pancakes. He took out a dagger. "Is that your main weapon?" I asked. "I guess so. It serves me well." he said. He cut my pancakes, only cutting a V. "V." I said, smiling. "Why are you here? Why do you care about my parents? Or my learning of becoming free-minded? Why do you care if I have fear or not?" He sat down. "Those are simple questions but with difficult answers." he said. "Then simplify it like you said you were doing to me when we met." I said. "Are you against the government too?" "In a way, yes. The government and it's leaders are corrupt. I am here to free the people of this country. To remember how it used to be. To rid the fear of the government for it's the people that the government should fear." he said. "And you aren't worry that the police will find out who you are? Who's connected to you? Your family?" I asked. "That's what's brilliant. They have no way to figure out who I am. I have no one that is connected to me. My family is dead or long gone by now. I am alone. And no one knows who I am. I am an unnamed man." he said. "Brilliant." I said. "Eat." he said, getting up from the table. I looked at the pancakes. I looked back at him, his back toward me now. I picked up the fork and put them above the pancakes. I put the fork down and stood up. "I want to help." I said. He looked at me. I stared at him. "The government took my family…I want to help." "And if your family is still alive?" he asked. "Change my name. Make it so they don't know me anymore. My family is dead. I know it. They've been gone for years." I said. I took a step back. "Do you even know my name?" V just stared at me. "It's Willow. Well…it was." I said. "Please let me help." "Do you realize what you're giving up?" he asked. I nodded. He took a deep breath. "Okay then."


	6. RedHanded

I watched V as he left, going to destroy any proof of my existence. All of my papers. All of my records. Until I choose a name for myself, I am unknown. No one will know who I am. 'I guess I never put much thought into what I choose for my name. I wonder how much thought my parents put into it. Why they chose that name.' I thought. I sat on a couch, looking around at all of the things V had in his "house." 'I guess I'll have to deal with being nameless for a while.' I thought. I got up and walked around, lightly running my fingers on the things I passed. I went into the room I had woken up in. I got dressed in my outfit. 'I have got to go shopping.' I thought. I ran out, heading straight for the door. I stopped as I grabbed the handle. I released the handle and looked back at the room. "If I was V…where would I put weapons?" I said to myself, walking slowly back into the room. I went over to a cabinet and opened it, only finding more items, such as books. I looked throughout the place. "There has to be something." I said. I looked at the kitchen. "Or I could just use my resources." I said. I entered the kitchen. I grabbed a few steak knives. I put one in each of my gloves and then two in each of my boots. "That should suffice." I said. I ran to the front door and left. 'Crap…I have no idea where I am.' I thought. I shrugged my shoulders and just walked around until I got to a familiar place. I walked until I got to an abandoned building. I climbed through the boards on one of the windows. I stood there until my eyes got used to the darkness, barely any light coming in from the windows. I walked to the two sets of stairs, one going up, one going down. A flashlight sat on the first step of the staircase going down. I grabbed it and turned it on, going down the stairs to the pitch black basement. I saw boxes stacked against a wall. I walked over to them, opening the top box. It had photos and journals in it. I dug through the box and pulled out a pink album. 'My baby book.' I thought. I sat on the floor and opened it. I put the end of the flashlight in my mouth, freeing my other hand. I flipped through photos of my mom holding me in the hospital the day I was born. I heard a noise from upstairs. It was a thumping. I took the flashlight out of my mouth and closed the album. I heard the loudest bang and the breaking of wood, and then footsteps above me. I flipped off the flashlight. I grabbed a bag from one of the boxes and put it around me. I put my album in the bag and listened. I heard slow footsteps coming down the stairs. I gripped the bricks in the wall and started climbing, soon grabbed the pipes that went across the ceiling. The police turned on flashlights, making me pull myself closer to the ceiling. There were only two down here. I reached into my right boot and grabbed both of the knives I had. "Do you see anything?" one asked the other. They were almost under me. I turned myself so my back was to the ceiling, holding onto the pipes with my legs and one arm. I put one knife into each of my hands. I unhooked my legs from the pipe. I grabbed the pipe with my other hand, while keeping a strong grip on the knives. I swung slightly. I wrapped my legs around their necks, covering their mouths with my calves, and let go of the pipe. My upper body fell backward. I stabbed knives into their backs, their screams muffled. I let go of the knives and put my hands on the floor. I let go of the police once they stopped screaming and swung my legs over me, landing in a crouched position. The officers fell forward, bleeding out. I pulled the knives out of their backs and stepped up to their faces. I bent down, only looking straight ahead. I stabbed the knives down into their necks. They let out a slight grunt. I removed the knives and placed them back in my boot. I stood up. I grabbed their flashlights and stuffed them in my bag. I went to the stairs. I slowly went up the stairs. I stopped at the third stair and peeked onto the floor. An officer was by the door. By the sound coming from the top floor, there was only one more officer. I grabbed a knife from my boot and cut small slits into my gloves. The knives I hid in my gloves slid up into the slits, stopped before the blade ended. I took a deep breath. I looked up, seeing holes in the ceiling. I grabbed the bricks on the wall behind me. The officer was looking around, mostly at the floor. I jumped from the wall, grabbed an edge of a hole. The officer looked up. "Hey!" he shouted. I swung, letting go of the edge, and waved my right arm, slitting his neck with the blade from my glove. He landed with a thud. The other officer ran down. I swung my left arm, the blade flying from the glove, piercing his chest. He gasped for breath and backed into the back wall. I walked up to him. He looked at me straight in the eyes. "I need my knife back." I said. I pulled the knife out of his chest and put it back in my glove. "Who are you?" he asked, struggling for breath, as I walked away. I looked back at him. "I don't know." I said. I walked out. I ran back, remembering the way to V's place. I went into the place. "V?" I called out. No one answered. I went to the kitchen, taking all of the knives out of my clothing. I put my bag down as I put the bloody knives in the sink. I ran the water, washing the blood down the drain. I got a cloth and soaked it in the water. I wiped my face. "You ok?" a voice asked, making me jump. I looked behind me to see V. "I'm fine." I said. He walked to me. "Washing the knives?" he asked. "Oh. Yeah. They looked a little dirty to me." I said. "I would believe you. But I don't recall you having that bag." he said. He grabbed my wrist and looked at my hands, which were slightly red. I sheepishly smiled. "Guess I've been caught red-handed?" I said. V slightly chuckled. "Guess so."


	7. Name

I sat on a couch. V came over and handed me a mug of hot chocolate. I smiled. "So it's done?" I asked. "Yes. As far as the world is concerned, you no longer exist. There is no record of any kind of Willow." he said. "But have you considered a name for yourself?" "No. It's harder than I thought." I said. "You could keep your old name." he said. "No…It never really suited me. I want a new name." I said. "So how are you going to decide?" he asked. "I could just let the public name me. I won't kill everyone I come in contact in. I know I shouldn't but I need someone to tell the government that they should fear. The officers should know to fear for their lives." I said. "Someone is bound to give me a good name. Some publicity. That's all I need." He nodded slightly. "I see." he said. "I mean…the name might not be public at first. Maybe someone's last words or shouts to someone else. Or maybe I'll get the idea from something else I see. Either way…I will have a new name." I said. I got up. I walked to my room. I turned on the TV that sat in the corner. There was a public announcement. "Warning to everyone. There is an enemy among us. A girl, dressed in all black, is going around, murdering officers, and maybe soon innocent citizens. Do not be fooled. She may look harmless but she is armed and dangerous." the news reporter said. "And be cautious. One out of four officers today, survived her attack, saying she climbed the walls and ceilings like a spider. Sticking to the surfaces." I turned off the TV. "A spider?" I said to myself. "An all-black spider, that kills." I smiled slightly. "A black widow." I looked in the mirror then to my door where V stood. I smiled more. "Widow."


	8. Nothing New

I sat at the kitchen table. Daggers lied in a row in front of me. V walked in. I looked over at him. He handed me my gloves. "I've manufactured a mechanism in your gloves so you do not have to have the blades out all of the time. You thrust your wrists into the mechanism and the blades will slide out." he said. I put on my gloves and slid in two daggers. I heard them click into place. I balled my hands into fists and bent my wrists. The blades jutted out of the gloves. "And how do get them back in?" I asked. "You unclench your fists and relax." he said. I relaxed my arms, the blades sliding back into the gloves. I smiled. "That's great." I said. "I also took the liberty into getting you more clothing and tweaked them, if you will, to protect you more." he said. I nodded. "Okay…Thanks." I said. I got up and grabbed the daggers. "May I ask how you are going to get your name into the press? To make people get the connection?" he asked. "Introduce myself the next time. But I have to kill that officer. The stupid Fingermen can't get in my way." I said. "I'm going to change and then head to the hospital." I walked to my room. I looked at my new outfit. It consisted of a black tank top, a black-leather short-sleeved jacket, tight black jeans, and a black belt. I put it on. Attached to the clothes was a thin sheet of metal. I saw a box on my nightstand. I went over and opened it. It had a black choker in it. I smiled and put it on. I slipped on my boots. I put the daggers in my boots. I headed out. I looked at the people passing on the street. The news replayed in my head. I stuck to the shadows, using shortcuts to get to the hospital. I put my hand on the wall. The bricks were too even to climb up. I looked around, seeing a fire escape. I smiled. I started climbing up. I climbed in a window of an empty room. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I hid underneath the "naked" bed. I put my hand over my mouth and nose to silence my hard breathing. The footsteps stopped outside of the door. They walked on after a short pause. I crawled out from under the bed. I walked to the door and grabbed the handle. I slowly turned the handle and opened the door. I stuck one of my blades out to look at the reflection. The halls were empty. I opened the door and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall, making a right at the end. I found the officer's room. I grabbed the handle but froze when I heard footsteps. I looked for an escape but there were footsteps coming from each end of the hallway. I clenched my fists and jumped, pushing on the wall with my feet to get me higher. I dug my daggers into the ceiling and pressed close to it. I kicked the light closest to me, shutting it off, encasing my part of the hallway in darkness. I saw two officers at the ends of the hallway. "Anything?" one asked. "Nope. Either the girl's not out for blood, or she's just smart enough to not even attempt." the other said. "There's no way she'd be getting past security." 'Too late.' I thought. They walked off after chuckling a little. "Dumbasses." I muttered to myself. "Didn't even wonder why the light was out. They really need better Fingermen. This is slightly embarrassing." I went into the room. The officer was lying in the bed, a tube in his mouth to help him breathe. His eyes were slightly open. I walked up to him after locking the door. He stared at me, his Pulse Oximeter showing his heart rate getting faster. "So what did I do? Puncture a lung?" I asked. "I guess I did stab too far to the right to hit your heart." His breathing got faster. "Don't worry. I'm not here to kill you." I said. "You're going to spread a message. Unless you're going to be difficult." He reached for the button to call on a nurse. I stabbed his hand. He screamed, it being muffled by the tube. "See? There's you being difficult." I said. "It's a simple message. It's really not worth dying over." He just stared at me, terror in his eyes. "It's my name. I've found out what it was." I said. I leaned down so I was closer to him. "It's Widow. I kill anyone who gets in my way. Just like a black widow does to her mate. I'm toxic to humans." I said. "Pass that on. You do anything else before I leave, and it won't be pretty." I took my dagger out of his hand. I turned toward the door. He reached for the button, quickly, and pressed it, sounding a sharp, loud alarm. I turned out and tossed a dagger. It hit his neck. "I warned you." I said. I went over to him and took out my dagger, the blade now covered in blood. I wrote my name on the wall above his bed in his blood. "There. Now you'll die but my message will still be passed on." I said. There was banging on the locked door. I broke the window in the room and climbed out, landing on a rusty, old fire escape. The door busted open. "There she is!" an officer, out of seven, shouted. The bolts holding the fire escape to the wall broke. The fire escape fell toward the building wall across from it. I jumped and tried to grab the bricks, but they were too smooth. The Fingermen pointed their guns at me as I slid down the wall. I clenched one fist while still trying to hold onto the wall with my other hand, and then dug the blade into the wall, stopping my fall. I put my feet on the wall as I heard the guns cock. I pushed off the wall with my feet, dislodging the blade, and backflipped onto the ground as they shot. I ran as soon as I landed. I climbed multiple walls that were out of my way so I wouldn't be followed. I got back to V's. "How was it?" he asked as I walked in. I shrugged. "It was okay." "Anything new?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled. "Nothing." I said.


	9. A Message to You All

Hey. This is just a message to everyone who reads this story and/or is following it. I may not continue because I honestly don't remember exactly where I was going or how I was going to continue it. I'm now working on, like, 4 other stories and I'm thinking of starting a new one (if there are any How to Train Your Dragon fans reading this, tell me your opinion on me starting a story on that). I'm not quite sure if I could really capture V's personality (and so on). But give me feedback. If there is enough demand (PM's or reviews) I'll try my best to continue. I can't promise that I'll come up with a new chapter soon, but I can promise that I will try. I'm also a senior so I'm worrying about finishing school and college (yikes). And if you don't think I should continue, you can tell me. Just don't be rude about it. I don't want something like "You suck. You should stop writing stories." Keep messages like that to yourself. Or if you want me to continue but want to see something change, like the way I write it, then tell me that too. I don't mind receiving creative criticism. Thanks guys. I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter.


	10. Sorry

**Hey guys. So I appreciate the readers who followed or left suggestions in the reviews but I don't think I'm going to continue this story. I am really sorry to the people who wanted to see me continue but there wasn't enough push for me to consider continuing. I'll leave up the story for now but by April or May, I will be taking it down. Again, sorry, but I have too much to do to work on this story, especially since I can't think of anything to write for it. I barely have time for my other stories on here. Maybe in the future I'll revisit it but for the time being, it's not going to happen. Thanks.**


	11. A Beacon of Hope

**Hello everyone. So I had said that I wouldn't continue this story. Well...that is no longer the case. The other day, the unthinkable (to me) happened. Someone offered to continue it. I was very touched. So what is happening is...a collab between me and that person. I will edit the summary to reflect the contribution from this other author. This doesn't mean a lot of chapters will be published, I am in college and that takes up a lot of time, along with me writing a couple other stories at the same time. But new chapters will come eventually. But it's something that you all can look forward to. I will try to have a new chapter up before the end of February. But no promises. Thank you.**

**Oh and I will be deleting the notes when I post the new chapter, so that there are no breaks in the story.**


End file.
